


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #11 -- Discovering Boundaries

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, In a way, M/M, PTSD, secondary character death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which an incident with handcuffs sets off unpleasant memories for both Ben and Poe.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #11 -- Discovering Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben isn’t going to lie; the whole thing is intimidating even as Poe cuffs him to the bed. It’s not durasteel, he thinks, and yet it is durasteel, these are the same cuffs that Lisaris used on him. Leather and durasteel, he thinks, he reminds himself. And the cuffs that Lisaris used were pure durasteel, more like clamps for the wrists than anything else. It certainly wasn’t anything like this. And yet...

And yet for a moment, he can picture Poe transforming suddenly into Lisaris. The mask and all. _You can try and escape, but you’ll hardly succeed..._

The cuffs aren’t Force suppressing, thank the stars, but there still is that element of fear.

“Ben?” Poe says. “Do you want me to let you out?”

Ben takes a deep breath. “I’m all right,” he says. “Believe me.”

_Go ahead, Jedi. Call it a gift._

“Ben,” Poe says. “You’re not having a good time. I can see it.”

He unlocks the cuffs and Ben rubs his wrists. “It wasn’t a big deal -- ’’

“Whatever it was, it was a big deal,” Poe says. “What happened?”

Ben swallows. Already, he can’t help but feel a sense of humiliation. He had all the opportunities, and he had to let Lisaris, Lisaris of all beings, into their bed. It wasn’t as if Lisaris had gone further, but being shackled was bad enough. “I thought you were Lisaris for a moment,” he says. “I saw his face. Not his face, but his mask...”

Poe draws him in close. Just the warmth of Poe’s body, of his embrace, is comforting, and it makes Ben feel even more foolish for thinking that Poe was Lisaris. How can one use of the handcuffs even set off those associations anyway?

“You keep seeing him?” Poe says.

“I occasionally have nightmares about him,” Ben says. “And Thomas.” His voice cracks even as he says it, and Poe’s embrace only gets warmer, gentler. He buries his face in Poe’s shoulder and inhales his scent. Just the scent of Poe is comforting.

“I do too,” Poe says. “He’s...a monster, Ben. But he’s not here. I’ve got you. I’m going to protect you. I promise.”

“I know.” Ben takes a deep, shaky breath. “I’m pathetic, I really am. Panicking like that...”

“You’re not pathetic. You’re a good person who’s traumatized. It’s normal to react like that.” Poe sighs. “I mean...I didn’t tell you this, but there was a scene in _Coruscant Knights_ where someone was getting tortured and I just...remembered what that guard did to me.”

“Poe...”

“I fast-forwarded. Point is, I shouldn’t have broken out the cuffs. I was stupid.”

“I don’t think either of us thought -- ’’

“Yeah. I didn’t. I’m sorry, Ben.”

A hand threads through his hair even as Ben settles against Poe’s chest, Poe murmuring lovingly to him, nonsense love words that are somehow soothing. Ben closes his eyes and hopes against all hope that they will never have to experience something like this again.

 

 


End file.
